


Delicious

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of early married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

“Okay, ready?” Serah asked her husband, beaming.

“Think so. Care for a taste?” He grinned teasingly, running a finger along her lips.

“Mmm, that’s good!”

“You sound so surprised,” he laughed.

“I’m not, I swear. Go ahead and stick it in…”

“Okay – aaah!”

“Be careful with your fingers!”

“Yep, I will… _there_ we go.”

“Mm-hmm,” Serah murmured, squeezing his shoulder gently.

He straightened triumphantly, slammed the oven door, and held his hand out for a high-five. Standing on tiptoe, she returned it.

“ _See,_ ” she bragged, hands on hips, “I told you I could teach you how to cook something fancy!” 


End file.
